


What Could Two Girls Possibly Get Up To?

by Kujo1597



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Very brief appearance of a couple Starlight Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: Just a regular visit from Stormer to help get some creative juices flowing, and not at all two girlfriends sitting on a bed together and gazing each other lovingly.
Relationships: Kimber Benton/Mary "Stormer" Phillips
Kudos: 5





	What Could Two Girls Possibly Get Up To?

Stormer coming over with her keytar had become a somewhat regular occurrence whenever both bands were in town. The Holograms were no longer suspicious of her; they knew that her and Kimber had become good friends and enjoy writing music together and bouncing ideas off of each other.

So of course nobody thought anything of Kimber happily leading Stormer up into her bedroom by the hand either.

“I’m _so_ glad nobody grills me about you anymore,” Kimber said after she shut the door.

“Same here,” Stormer agreed with a smile. “When I’m with the other Misfits causing trouble I don’t care about the glaring. But when I come over here and your whole family shoots me looks then I do care a little.”

Kimber flopped onto her bed and Stormer did the same after putting down her instrument.

“So you only care a little about how my family feels?” Kimber asked while looking at Stormer in that particular way that made her heart skip a beat.

“Okay… maybe more than that,” Stormer admitted with hesitation.

“It’d be cool if I didn’t have to practically hide you in my bedroom.”

“I dunno. I kinda like it; we can both be as mushy as we want.”

Kimber giggled. “True. Everybody knows I’m a sappy romantic, but you? They’d have no clue.”

“I’m new to this so who knows.”

“Trust me Stormer, you’re kind of a sap,” Kimber inched closer to her. “You’re super sweet when it’s just us and it’s the best.”

Stormer let out a groan.

This got Kimber laughing. “Aw, I don't know what you're so embarrassed about though. Everybody who watched our appearance on Lin-Z’s show knows that you have a sensitive side.”

“I just have a rep to maintain when I'm officially with The Misfits, y’know?” Stormer stated after taking in a breath. “But I guess once we break up I don’t need to worry about it.”

“Wait, once you break up?” Kimber sat up and stared at Stormer with huge eyes. “Are you actually for real on the rocks?”

“Nono,” Stormer also sat up and waved her hands to clarify. “Not right now. But lately it really feels like my band’s not going to last forever. One day somebody’s going to get completely sick of Pizzazz and leave for good and we can’t just replace a member. I'd miss her too much. Besides, our fans are _intense_ so it would _not_ fly.”

“How’d they like Jetta?”

“Lots of comments about how weird it is to have a sax player. I like it; too bad we barely have any songs with Jetta’s playing. Eric says that she’s not pretty enough when she blows into her instrument to market.”

“Aw-ful,” Kimber chimed in. “I don’t like Jetta but that’s such a dumb reason to not use her talent. She’s a good player.”

Kimber’s bluntness was one of Stormer’s favourite things about her. “It is really stupid. But Eric only cares about the money.” Stormer’s eyes drifted to the side. “But that’s the biz for ya.”

“What’s up?” Kimber could tell something was up. Over the last few months of their relationship Kimber learned Stormer’s tells.

“Nah, it’s fine. Just that Eric’s money hungry and it can be annoying.”

“Got it,” Kimber laid down on her stomach with her cheek on her arms and gazed at Stormer softly. “Even The Holograms have to worry about marketing. But for us it’s mostly looking clean and wholesome. There are some songs that Jem sang that we could _never_ publish.”

“Seriously?!” Stormer couldn’t believe her ears, and she chuckled. “So even Jem has a mean side to her. Pizzazz will get a kick out of that.”

“No don’t tell her!” Kimber felt some panic rise in her chest. “Besides, she should already know after singing that song with Jem about how bad we are for each other.”

“True. For somebody who sings about love and acceptance Jem can be kind of spiteful and judgy, huh.”

“Oh Stormer, you don’t know the half of it.”

“Mary.”

“Huh?” Kimber barely heard what Stormer had just said.

“You can call me Mary when it’s just us,” Stormer’s cheeks had become a little pink. “I think I’d want my girlfriend to call me by my real name. Barely anybody does so it’d be special.”

“Aaawww…” Kimber’s eyes sparkled. “That’s so sweet! I wish I could tell you the same thing but Kimber’s my real name.”

“So is Jem the only one of you guys who uses a stage name?” Stormer asked.

“Raya does too,” Kimber replied.

“Do you know who Jem is off the stage? You have to, right?”

“I do, but I can’t tell anybody; I’m sworn to secrecy,” Kimber rolled onto her back and spread out her arms. “I can just picture Jem if I asked if I could let you in on the secret. She’d be all, ‘You can’t tell Stormer that! She’ll tell Pizzazz and then that’d be it for us.’”

Stormer shrugged. “Fair. She doesn’t exactly have a reason to trust me.”

“Nnnnoooo~” Kimber whined. “I get that, I really do. But I also wanna tell you. But I can’t because Jem’s my _sister.”_

The reason for Kimber’s unusual intonation on the word ‘sister’ was completely lost on Stormer. “I get it, family’s important; I would never sell Craig out,”

Kimber puffed out her cheeks.

So much for sneakily telling Stormer…

“Kimber, why are you looking at me like that?” Stormer blankly looked at her.

After a long sigh Kimber replied. “No reason.”

“So, should we start writing our song?” Stormer asked as she stretched out. “Or is this just a talking kinda day?”

“Why not both? I’ll go get some pens and paper. Be right back.”

Kimber leapt off of her bed and cheerfully made her way to her desk while Stormer watched.

“Okay!” Kimber planted herself back on her bed across from Stormer. “So I’ve just been working on the usual type of stuff for Jem and I want a little break. I think I’m starting to get writer’s block or something because it isn’t coming as easily to me as it usually does. You know?”

“Yeah I get that,” Stormer replied. “Sometimes I wanna do something more laid back than my band’s usual stuff. And that’s all I can focus on.”

“Right? Sometimes I just wanna write something harsh.”

“We can do that today.”

“Sure! And after we work on that a little we can write something laid back to give you a break.”

“Two songs in one afternoon? I dunno if we can do it.”

“Like, we won’t finish them both today. But I wanna take turns so we both get our breaks and be able to write what we need to for our bands.”

“Works for me.”

“Hmmm…” Kimber agonized over the lyrics. She said that she wanted to write something kind of harsh, but nothing was immediately coming to mind for a topic. She was just too darn happy while hanging out with Stormer.

“Maybe you could think of some of your ex-boyfriends,” Stormer suggested. “You musta had at least one messy breakup.”

“Ugh,” Kimber crinkled her nose. “I don’t wanna do stuff about exes though. That’s too close to Jem’s songs about love and jealousy.”

“You have a lot of songs about jealousy.”

“They’re usually based off of Rio,” Kimber had never told anybody that before. “He’s seriously the jealous type. Remember when he punched that actor for doing a love scene with Jem?”

“Yeah I remember. It’s crazy.”

“So I don’t have to worry about you clocking somebody for even looking at me for more than a second?”

“No way! Do I have to worry about you hitting a girl for looking at me?”

“Gosh no. Especially with my dating history. You know... something about stones and glass houses.”

Stormer couldn’t help snickering. “Rio needs to take that advice.”

“I know,” Kimber laughed, although it was purely to relieve tension. “As fun as it is to trash him a little; we should cut it out before anybody overhears us.”

“Oh alright,” Stormer in all honesty _did_ want to continue. “So, you feeling inspired at all?”

“No,” Kimber replied with a sigh. “So let’s work on your song then.”

“Sure,” Stormer picked up her keytar she had leaned against the bed and hummed. Thoughts of Kimber filled her head as her fingers started to move along the keys.

Stormer started to think that _maybe_ she was a mushy lover.

“That's so pretty,” Kimber was fully entranced by Stormer’s brainstorming. But not to the point where she had nothing to contribute, she waggled her pen as she talked. “So this is starting to sound a little like a love song-”

Kimber read Stormer like a book.

“-and you know that’s my specialty. Do you have any lyrics in mind?”

“Love doesn’t come to me easily,” the lyrics just poured out of Stormer’s mouth without a thought. “‘Cept when I’m with you, then I’m head over heels.”

She blushed. “Maybe something like that. I have to work on the flow. Or just scrap it.”

“No don’t scrap it!” Kimber didn’t hesitate. “It was nice...”

“We can’t really perform it together,” Stormer said.

“Why not?”

“Because, it’s obvious who it’s about.”

“Oh please,” Kimber waved her hand dismissively. “They’ll just think it’s a generic love song.”

Kimber shifted in her spot so she was leaning closer to Stormer. “But we’ll know it’s not.”

“I guess that’s true,” Stormer thought some more about the song’s composition. “So we could probably polish it for recording.”

As she worked out the song together with Stormer, Kimber’s heart fluttered.

“You know, I’m head over heels for you too,” Kimber finally said. “I can’t remember the last time I felt like this.”

Heat rose up in Kimber’s chest and she picked up a pen and paper and started furiously writing.

“I see you’re inspired,” Stormer stated with a chuckle while watching Kimber’s hand move like a blur.

“Yeah it’s about how we have to keep our relationship under wraps and the stupid rivalry between our bands,” Kimber spoke quickly. “I can probably tell my friends and family about us, but can you tell your band? No.”

“I’m pretty sure they already know about my crush on you,” Stormer shrugged. “Pizzazz does at least, and Roxie knows I’m into girls. They don’t know about us being together; but at this point they won’t care. And I don’t either.”

“Huh?” Kimber’s frantic writing stopped. “So… you think we just can’t tell the general public about us?”

“Not yet, maybe in a few years.”

Kimber started scratching down lyrics again. “Now I’m just angry at society.”

“Now _that’s_ a Misfits style of writing. Maybe I’ll steal this song from you.”

“Do that and I’ll take your love song.”

Stormer laughed. “Maybe they were right. We are bad influences on each other. I have you talking about stealing.”

“And I have you composing a love song,” Kimber stretched out. “Wouldn’t it be fun to do a little mashup of our songs? You know, about a person who is head over heels in love, and how awful it is that they can’t tell the world.”

“I like it!” Stormer said, emphasizing her sentiment with a point. “It’ll be hard to get it to sound good, but that’ll be fun.”

“Let’s do it! It’ll be outrageous!”

Neither Stormer nor Kimber expected mixing two very different genres would be easy and it wasn’t. But as they started to hash things out the two felt fulfilled. The song was emotional on both sides, it was for Stormer who had never been in a real relationship before; and for Kimber who never had to keep her love hidden before.

After singing out the first decent draft of the song Kimber and Stormer’s eyes met and warmth flowed through both of them.

Kimber leaned into Stormer and Stormer did the same, their lips softly touched.

-and the door opened up.

“Jerrica!” Kimber shrieked, her cheeks were tinted red, and Stormer’s face was crimson. “Why didn’t you knock?”

“Well I…” Jerrica looked at the two sitting on the bed. “I did but you didn't hear me. Anyway… Stormer I have a question for you.”

“Huh? For me?” Stormer hadn’t fully caught up mentally.

“Would you like to stay for dinner tonight? We’d love to have you.”

“Uh- sure! I’ll eat dinner with you guys.”

“Alright then! We’ll be sure to set a place at the table for you. See you in a half-hour!”

Jerrica waved before walking out of the room, and she eyed the two before slowly closing the door behind her.

“I know what that means,” Amusement tinted Stormer’s voice.

“What?” Kimber wasn’t thinking too clearly, she was too befuddled by Jerrica’s interruption.

“My mom would always leave the door open a crack whenever Craig had a girl over, and give the two of them that same look when she went by his room,” Stormer replied.

“Did she do that when you had somebody over?”

“I never invited any boys, and she didn’t for girls because you know… What could two girls possibly get up to?”

“Yeah,” Kimber giggled. “Girls don’t kiss each other, that’s crazy talk.”

“No they never do that,” Stormer’s laughter joined Kimber’s.

And then, they kissed again.

* * *

“Okay,” Jerrica spoke to her sisters who were setting the table. “Stormer is staying for dinner. Also, try to act normal. I may have accidentally confirmed my suspicions.”

“So they’re a couple?” Aja didn’t sound even remotely surprised. “I guess that explains why Kimber hasn’t talked about boys in a while. But I guess I also thought it could have been because she has two ex-fiancés and needed a break.”

“Were we not going to act normal in the first place?” Shana asked. “I like Stormer. Her band drives me up the wall, but Stormer herself is fine.”

“I just wish she’d put her foot down more,” Aja rubbed the back of her neck. “Those schemes are seriously giving me cramps from having to constantly be on the lookout.”

“Be nice,” Jerrica’s voice had a strong warning tone to it. “Kimber’s happy, and that’s what’s important.”

“Yeah I know, and they haven’t been too horrible lately,” Aja fished more silverware out of the drawer.

“Not as many dangerous stunts anymore which is appreciated,” Shana added to Aja’s sentiment. “And to be fair, Stormer does usually stay out of the schemes involving blowing stuff up or getting one of us sent to jail or actually killed.”

“As far as Misfits go, her brand of mischief is really mild,” Aja finished setting the table.

“She was great to work with too when she recorded her first album with Kimber,” Jerrica said. “I hope they do more together in the future.”

“Haven’t they been working on more songs?” Shana asked.

“They have been,” Jerrica replied. “But I don’t know yet if they’re going to release them. And if they don’t, that’s okay. I’m just hoping to get better acquainted with the real Stormer.”

“So don’t mess this up,” Shana didn’t leave the next part unsaid.

“Our sister’s happiness depends on it,” Jerrica finished.

“So do we act like we don’t know the world’s worst kept secret?” Aja asked.

Jerrica pondered for a moment. “They’re not dumb; they must know that I know.”

“And that you would immediately tell us,” Aja sat down. “This is going to be awkward, isn’t it?”

“It doesn’t have to be if we immediately clear the air,” Jerrica also took her place at the table; she put her hands on it in a very businesslike fashion. “And just let them know that we’re fine with their relationship.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Shana said, she figured she might as well sit too and rested her cheek on her hand. “We should just let them tell us on their own terms instead of basically putting them on the spot. They’ll tell us when they’re ready.”

“True,” Jerrica sighed. “We should let them come out when they feel it’s time.”

“So we have our plan, act like we always do,” Aja summed things up.

Jerrica smiled. “That probably is for the best. We also don’t want to scare Stormer away. She can be so skittish.”

After ten or so minutes of chatter the group in the dining room heard footsteps at the door. Kimber and Stormer walked in while holding hands.

“Okay,” Kimber said after a breath. “So Jerrica already knows this. Me and Stormer are in love.”

Nobody knew how to react exactly. So the question hung in the air...

“Do we act surprised?”

“Hey good for you,” Aja was the first to speak. “So I guess both Phillips siblings are dating a Hologram. Unless there’s another one you're keeping a secret. Like one of the Limp Lizards?”

“Nah, it’s just me and Craig,” Stormer said.

“We all guessed it a while ago,” Shana explained the silence. “We’re happy for you, and I’m glad you told us.”

“Did Raya figure it out too?” Kimber asked.

“I’m honestly not sure,” Jerrica replied.

“How about Jem?” Stormer asked, it took a lot for Kimber to not sigh; she still couldn’t believe Stormer didn’t catch the hint.

“Jem definitely knows,” Jerrica replied, and maybe it was a trick of the lighting but it looked like Jerrica’s earrings sparkled. “She started to have her suspicions around the same time that I did.”

That last sentence killed Kimber a little inside.

“I guess I was all worried for nothing,” Stormer said.

“So does your band know?” Shana asked.

“Well, it’s safe to say they know about my crush, but they don’t know we’re official yet,” Stormer replied. “What about your girls? I mean- should me and Kimber keep things on the down low around them?”

Jerrica shook her head. “Of course not. You might get some giggles and grossed out faces from the youngest girls but they do the same when I kiss Rio. Starlight House is a place of love and acceptance.”

“It might be good for them too,” Kimber said. “I honestly didn’t even know girls were an option until I got my crush on you.”

“Huh, I see you point,” Stormer gave Kimber a smile. “So no more hiding. Well, here at least.”

“We do have to worry about the tabloids, and just, people in general,” Kimber sighed. “At least we already made an album together so we can hang out without any problems. Just no kissing.”

“That’s too bad,” Stormer put her forehead against Kimber’s.

“But we’ll always have my bedroom,” Kimber put her hands on Stormer’s shoulders.

“IT’S ABOUT TIME!” Ashley exclaimed as she sat at the dinner table. “Deirdra! You owe me five bucks!”

“Just one more month and I woulda won,” Deirdre snapped her fingers as she flopped onto her seat next to Ashley. “I don’t have the money on me. So you gotta wait until after dinner.”

“Wait, you two had a bet?”

Stormer’s question was drowned out by excited dinnertime chatter.

“I guess it’s time to finally officially welcome you to Starlight house,” Kimber gave Stormer a peck on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello. Jem's back on my mind so I wrote a short fanfic. I was pleasantly surprised to see that there's already a decent amount of fanfics posted on here.
> 
> I actually haven't finished my rewatch of the series yet. I'm only in the second half of season 2 so I'm foggy on some of the details. Craig tells Aja he's related to Stormer a lot later than I expected. But maybe not? I'm going by the episode order on my DVD set which puts Britrock as the fourth-last episode in the series and the Wiki puts in in the latter half of season 2. So SHRUG.
> 
> *laughs awkwardly* I honestly had no idea a gift exchange was going on at the same time. But I don't wanna delay the posting any more than I already have. I proofread A LOT so even 3K words sit unposted for like, a week while I comb through everything.


End file.
